October Tenth
by Taisi
Summary: Every October, the villagers vent out some anger on the vessel of the demon who nearly destroyed them. Eventual NaruHina, ambiguous ending.
1. Part 1

**This is just a random idea...I thought that it was a good one...Y'know, cuz no matter how perceptive Kakashi is -clears throat-, Iruka will always understand Naruto bestest. XD Cuz that's just how awesome he is.**

**Disclaimer: Oy.**

_October Tenth_

The skies were darkened as the weather turned quickly hostile. The purple and navy blue clouds masked the sun completely, throwing a blanket of shadow over Konoha. The air was thick with the promise of chaos, and all the villagers glanced up fearfully at the sky. Two clear blue eyes narrowed slightly upon watching the abrupt change in the atmosphere as the wind whistled into their beholder's face. He sniffed the air slightly, and scented rain; lots of rain.

He turned abruptly from his teammates and sensei, and grabbed his duffel bag. It wasn't the approaching storm that made him retreat to his apartment; it was the day the darkened dawn brought with it. "Kakashi-sensei," he called over his shoulder as he started away. "There's a big storm coming. We should go home." _Please, please don't ask questions._

Kakashi glanced at his hyperactive pupil, giving him a once over. The blonde boy was tensed and running his fingers over the shoulder strap of his bag, fluttering them with a gossamer touch over his stomach as he did, as though holding his bag was an excuse to. Kakashi's brow furrowed--not that anyone could see (damn mask)--as he watched the subtely anxious display. _What could have caused Naruto this much discomfort? _Kakashi glanced at the sky, determining the time of day with some unseen, primal instinct (XD). _It's dawn; Naruto was fine until now. Why?_

But of course, not everyone is skilled with nonchalance. "You usually train in worse weather than this," Sasuke muttered, eyeing him disdainfully. "What's got you scared now?"

Naruto shook his head with a scowl. "I'm not scared!" he yelled furiously. "But I'm going home!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but Sakura spoke next, on Sasuke's side, as always. "Naruto, you're such a _baka! _We have to train for our upcoming mission! How can we do that if you chicken out during a thunderstorm?"

Kakashi shut his eyes with a sigh, expecting Naruto to kind of wilt on his feet and mutter some lame excuse to Sakura that he wouldn't give to Sasuke. What happened instead was something none of Team Seven saw coming.

"_Shut the hell up!" _

Sakura's eyes widened, and Sasuke's mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch. Kakashi blinked, face--what could be seen of it--carefully blank with surprise.

"What did you just say, Naruto?" Sakura snapped, recovering enough from her surprise to be offended. "Don't you _ever--"_

"I'm so tired of hearing you side with Sasuke over everything he says, even when he insults you to your face!" Naruto yelled at her, jabbing a finger in her direction. "You're always against me, no matter what I do, or how hard I try! I'm _done trying! _I don't care anymore! You...you..." his voice wavered slightly, and his eyes narrowed as he ground the next words out, "you're all _just like the village!" _

The boy spun around and dissapeared sketchily, headed in the opposite direction from Konoha and into the forest, duffel abandoned.

---

"He said what?"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged quick glances at the expression on Iruka's face. Even Kakashi was silent, looking at Iruka with a studious one-eyed gaze. "Do you know why he's so upset?" Kakashi asked casually.

Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's his birthday today."

A nonplussed silence.

Sakura frowned and said, "But Iruka--aren't birthdays _happy _days? Presents, and cake, and family over to...to wish you a..." She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh! Is that why he's upset? He doesn't have a family to come over?"

"Ah, no," Iruka said with a weak smile. "He's rather grown used to a solitary life."

"Then I don't understand," the pink-haired girl said with exasperation. "Is he just having mood swings or something?"

_"No." _Iruka's glare was severe. "The day of his birth holds a lot of painful memories for a lot of people."

At once, the two of Team Seven realized that he was talking about the attack of Kyuubi on Konoha. But they still didn't understand what that had to do with Naruto; did he lose someone close to him on that day? No--he was a newborn, that's not possible.

Seeing he'd have to explain, Iruka sighed again, and seated himself heavily on his desk. "What I'm going to tell you is classified information. The only reason I'll tell you is because Naruto trusts you." Here, he met Sasuke's gaze. "Both of you."

Kakashi seated himself as well, on the window sill. He knew what was coming, but wasn't about to leave. He'd stay for moral support.

---

Naruto crashed through the trees, forgetting all about stealth, and raced for an unknown destination. He'd run all day. He ran all day every October tenth. He just had to keep going; if he ran, he could concentrate on his running. He didn't care how far away he ended up from Konoha. He didn't care about anything today.

He just had to keep running.

This day was the one day he could allow himself to run: to run from his miserable existence for one day out of the year was a blessing he embraced. But his desperation made him clumsy, and his clumsiness slowed him. He stumbled, and fell into a heap on the forest floor. His feet were blistered, his hands bloody from his clawing past trees. His fingernails were broken and dripping scarlet moisture onto the matted leaves. Naruto was amazed at how badly that hurt, and found himself holding back tears. It took him a moment of self-loathing to realize the tears were for himself, and not just for the pain.

So he let himself cry, hugging his arms to his chest, rocking back and forth as he cried openly, sobbing subdued as he buried his face in his jacket sleeves_. "I can't do this," _he whispered. _"It hurts..." _He shuddered and pressed himself against the base of a tree, huddling into the broken bark. "_It hurts to cry."_

He fell unconcious just as the black-clad villagers stepped into the clearing, bearing clubs or peices of wood or metal.

He wasn't awake to feel the pain as they beat him, but his nerves sent messages to his brain, who, in turn, sent the signals into Naruto's dreams, as though to make sure he had nightmares more terrible than he already did.

---

Sasuke had taken the news much easier than Sakura had. He realized that this was where all that extra chakra came from, that _this _was how Naruto was so indestructable. Arguably, it took a lot of courage to draw out the chakra from the Nine-tailed creature, but Naruto had that in plentiful supply.

Sakura had paled when she learned of Naruto's possession. Cold beads of sweat ran down her large forehead and she shook where she sat. Either no one noticed--not likely--or no one cared--probably--because no one did anything to coax her out of her shock.

Iruka was staring out the window as it started to rain, tense and worried for the blonde boy that meant as much to him--if not more--as any son ever could. It was Kakashi who broke the heavy, thoughtful, regretful silence. "Despite everything you've told us, Iruka, you are wrong about one thing."

Iruka glanced at him wearily, almost warily.

Kakashi's eye curved into an inverted U and he said, "He's always had you." Iruka blinked. "And now he has me. And all of the Rookie Nine, not to mention Team Gai. And he has a team of his own." Iruka's gaze slid past Kakashi to land on the incomplete Team Seven. Sasuke, not meeting his gaze, nodded; Sakura, trying to control her haywire emotion, smiled hesitantly, not sure where she stood with Naruto's favorite sensei.

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, and leaned against the doorframe. "We'll be here for him."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you." His gaze strayed again to the window, and everyone watching could see the concern evident on his face.

Sasuke sighed and stood as well. "Let's go look for the dobe. He can't have have gotten far, and we haven't finished training yet."

---

Naruto woke up covered in blood.

After a few seconds of numb shock, he realized the blood was his own. He was covering in gushing wounds that continued to bleed heavily, and his black eyes were nearly swollen shut. He shuddered in the cold rain that poured into the clearing, and as the freezing water washed into the unhealed gashes covering his flesh, he screamed.

The scream traveled easily through the forest, until it reached the four-man search party leaping from branch to branch from tree to tree, looking for the hyperactive orange-clad blonde shinobi.

Sakura gasped; Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch; Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he glared through his Sharingan. "He's a few miles due north."

Iruka raced ahead, leaving everyone else to follow him.

---

_"Naruto!" _

Naruto looked up groggily, from where he lay tucked against the tree. He was hanging desperately onto his last shred of conciousness, waiting for the rain to stop. Once the weather cleared, he would crawl home and bandage himself up at his apartment; it was standard routine every October tenth.

He was grabbed by the shoulders, and someone lifted his chin up; his dimmed cerulean eyes met worried obsidian ones. Naruto smiled weakly. "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei..." he muttered, trying to sit up. "Oy, move--I'm getting blood on you're shirt." He blinked as Iruka loosed his grip around his shoulders, and for a moment thought the older shinobi was letting go. He shifted, preparing to try to stand, when he felt two arms tighten around him with a desperation Naruto couldn't quite place. He was being crushed into a warm hug, and heard the mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

The rest of Team Seven arrived seconds later, and each suffered their own versions of raw shock, family-like concern and a protective anger/indignance. _Who...who?! Who would abuse a thirteen-year-old like this? It...it isn't right..._Sakura thought, wide-eyed with worry as she ran shakily over to kneel beside the two shinobi on the ground.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's hands curled into fists, gripping Iruka's shirt tightly as he burried his bloody face in the Chuunin's shoulder. _If it were anyone else, Naruto wouldn't have cried. ..Iruka's been there for him longer than anyone else. It's obvious he'd seek help from him rather than anyone else. _Iruka stood, cradeling the boy gently; he'd--once again--passed out. When Iruka looked at everyone else, his expression was severe. "Let's go."

As they ran, his students noticed Kakashi casting glances back at the blonde boy tucked into Iruka's hold. Sakura's arm kept drifting over to touch Naruto's sleeve. Sasuke pressed in close to Iruka's other side, keeping a foot away from him, eyes trained carefully ahead.

However, all of them were thinking generally the same thing:

_Damn it, I'll find whoever did this and rip their beating heart out of their chest!_

**Er, yeah, I'm gonna stop there...Hope you liked it...Sorry for the abrupt ending...**


	2. Part 2

The shades were drawn against the morning sun; the air outside was thick as the trailing end of the storm drifted away, leaving only a soft and clear drizzle. The room was lit in a honey-warm glow, as the light rays from the east pressed against the apartment. Around seventeen people were crammed into the small bedroom, and none of them said anything. They were either staring at the bed and its occupant or fume in silence, plotting against the anonymous attackers who'd left Konoha's "future Hokage" to bleed and cry alone in the rain. Iruka sat at the foot of the bed, eyes boring holes into the floor; Kakashi stood at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed (although he appeared relaxed, everyone could tell he was tense, like a set trap; his eye followed everyone's movements exactly); Sakura knelt beside the bed, staring in stunned silence at the bedded blonde boy; Sasuke sat in the window, balanced easily on the sill, glaring out into the dawn.

All of the Rookie Nine were present; Hinata had burst into tears when she saw Naruto, bandaged and unconscious, and only Kiba and Shino could calm her. Shikamaru had gone strangely quiet, but Chouji—knowing him better than anyone else—rested a hand on his shoulder. Neji had activated his Byakugan to see the full extent of the damage, but Tenten slapped him before he could tell anyone and gestured around at everyone's fragility. Ino had gone immediately to Sakura's side and put an arm around her. Lee's eyes widened when he saw the Demon-child, and he clenched his fists furiously, glaring fiercely at the hardwood floor. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi watched their students, knowing that nothing could be said to ease the gravity of the situation.

Sakura was visibly shaken; _this is what he comes home to? This big, empty house? He's got no one to welcome him…to dry him off if he came inside from the rain…to make him eat his vegetables…to remind him to wipe his feet off on the mat outside before coming in…All those things I take for granted… It's true Sasuke lost it all…but wouldn't it hurt more, not having any of those memories to recall? Not knowing who your mother and father is, or why they're not here with you must hurt so bad. And on top of that…being beaten and scorned and mocked and ridiculed _everyday _with no one to stand up for you. Me…his own comrade…I was one of those people…and I never thought to back him up…I never imagined following him home from training to make sure he made it all right, though I know Kakashi did a few times—he's just always busy. Same with Iruka…_

_The adults just never have time for the Demon-child, even if he is very precious to them. _She glanced at Sasuke, wondering if he'd had the same epiphany as she. He looked angry—scarily so—but not regretful. _And that's right. Even though he acts aloof, I can tell he cares—and I think Naruto can, too. Naruto just needs that rivalry; Sasuke knows that, and he's encouraging the rift—all so Naruto can become stronger. I wonder if I could have made that sacrifice…if I would have given my friendship with Ino up, for her to become stronger…But strength means more to Naruto than it does to Ino, so I doubt that that would happen…And still…._

The mumbles and hushed voices that thrilled eerily through the room suddenly broke off; the bed's occupant shifted, and two blue eyes blinked open wearily. Everyone drew in a bated breath, and held it without knowing why.

Naruto sat up; at first, he didn't seem to realize there was anyone else in the room. He blinked again, eyes big and doleful, and his hands rose automatically to pat himself down, to check the severity of his injuries. When they landed on his shoulders, he grimaced, and immediately laid his hands back on the blankets. He stared straight ahead for a few more seconds, and then frowned. He looked around him, at all his comrades crowded into his bedroom.

"Wha...What are you all doing here?" he asked, sincerely surprised to see them there. "And why are you all staring at me?" They could see his fists clench on top of the blankets, and his curiosity turn into suspicion.

"Naruto..." Iruka trailed off, unsure what to say; but apparently, that's all he had to. Naruto's expression brightened at once.

"Iruka-sensei!" he leaned forward until he could his legs under him and sit up on his knees, waiting with a quiet expectance he wouldn't have shown anyone else. A little awed at his silent patience, Kakashi stumbled a bit forward from where he leaned against the wall; even though this was the first time anyone had seen him so ruffled, no one spared him a second glance. He calmly composed himself and leaned back against the wall.

Iruka frowned, searching for his words. "Naruto...do you remember what happened to you?"

Naruto blinked again, then his cheerful oblivion faded away to hardened misery. "Yes." He lowered his eyes for a moment, and then raised them again. "Am I in trouble?"

The words were so shocking—so out of place—that no one said anything. "Why would you be in trouble?" Sakura finally asked.

"Because every year they tell me that if I tell anyone, I'll get in trouble, and that they'd kick me out of the village."

"And you _believed _them?" Kakashi asked incredulously—as incredulous as his impassive voice would get. "What made you think they had that kind of authority?"

Naruto shook his head, mouth clamped firmly shut. "No, can't tell."

After a few minutes of coaxing by everyone in the room, Sasuke sighed with much exasperation. "Naruto, just tell us—the damage is already done anyway!"

He glared at the raven-haired boy, but muttered, "It'll be even harder to become Hokage if Konoha kicks me out."

There was a knock on the front door. Lee, who was closest to the bedroom door, sprinted down the hallway to answer it. At first the voices were soft, and the standard greeting was given on each end. Naruto—with his super-sensitive hearing—tensed upon hearing the visitor's voice. This didn't go unnoticed. And then suddenly Lee shouted, "It was _YOU?!" _and about half the people in Naruto's bedroom dashed after Lee, leaving Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino alone with Naruto. "That's him," Naruto muttered. "That's him."

Kiba ran back into the bedroom, looking furious; Akamaru was panting, agitated, from his perch on the dog Genin's head. "He's got a petition!" the boy yelled furiously, "A petition promoting a riot to get Naruto out of Konoha!"

Kakashi and Iruka traded glances; and their eyes fell on the bed—it was empty. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all gazing at the window, the first two were still slightly stunned, but Hinata was crying softly. "He wants to be Hokage," she sobbed so quietly her voice was below a whisper. "Why can't they see that? He'd be an excellent Hokage, just given the chance!"

Kakashi watched as Ino and Sakura wrapped their arms around her, murmuring condolences from one girl to another ((You know how a traumatized girl can seek sympathy from the other girls around her, because all girls band together during times of distress? –Well, not in my case, but—That's pretty much what's goin' on.)) Iruka caught his eye and jerked his head back an inch. Kakashi blinked, and then his unconcealed eye curved into a U.

_Let's see what the Hokage-sama has to say about this._

**Okay, another strange chapter. I only updated because a few people wanted me to. Flame if you want, it's of no immediate consequence to me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Part 3

He sat atop the monument inbetween two spikes of the fourth's hair. The wind blew into his face, bringing with it the sweet smell of the forest after rain. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the rich, beloved scent before he exhaled again. Fourteen years. It had been fourteen years yesterday since Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Fourteen years of pain; of misery and fear and hate. He thought he could make it--he thought that if he could somehow stay on the villagers good side, they would forgive his birth, his existence. He knew now that that would never happen. They had loved the Yondaime too much; he was too good of a Hokage to just be forgotten; so naturally, the cause of his death--as indirect as it was--should be what had to pay for his death. Naruto could see their reasoning, even if it made no sense to him.

Not that he blamed the Fourth; he respected him, even, for what he did. He was ensuring the safety of his village by giving his life to seal a monstrous demon away inside a human vessel. _It's not like he chose me on purpose, _Naruto told himself again and again when his thoughts returned to this. _He needed a newborn infant. It could just as easily have been any other orphan baby in Konoha. He chose me. _The one thing that would comfort him; the one thing Naruto had to keep on the surface of his mind to float him, so the rest wouldn't drag him under; _He chose me. _What did it matter that it was by sheer chance? Without him, the village would not have been saved. Both he and the Yondaime had saved Konohagakure.

At least, that's what he told himself. But as the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months and the months to years, he found that sinking into someone else's mold was much easier than it seemed. He found himself becoming the demon the village feared slowly, each day more Kyuubi than Naruto.

And that scared him.

_Fox?_

There; the answering source of power was so great, Naruto mentally reeled back. _**What is it, kit?**_

_You know what's going on, right?_

_**Yes--you're being chased out of your beloved Konoha.**_

_Uh-huh. What should we do?_

Sensing that Naruto's temper would not be baited, that the boy's attitude was much too somber for taunts, the nine-tailed kitsune considered for a moment. _**Leave on your own.**_

_Eh? _Naruto was aghast, and incredulous. Leave Konoha? That was just as good as betrayal, or mutiny--of treachery, treason. _You want me to leave?_

_**Would you rather walk out on your own two feet, or be chased out with your tail between your legs?**_

Naruto was silent, studying the quiet, sleepy village. He could see even from his superior perch above all else the men rushing down the streets, stopping from door to door, each with a scroll an a brush. _They're starting the petitions. _Kyuubi was silent. _Despite everything, I've never considered _leaving _before...It's too...too..._

_**Too predictable? You can't stand being read so easily by others, so you have to act so contrarily; it's rather annoying. **_The great fox sighed. _**But also rather endearing, little kit. So we will leave this village--but we will return.**_

The fox could almost hear the Genin's spirits rise. "You mean it?" he asked with much excitement, seeming to vibrate with energy. "We'll come back?! But you'll help me get stronger, right? Right, Fox?"

_**Yes, kit. Strong enough that you will never need kneel to an idiotic villager's beatings again. **_

Naruto was silent, staring out over his home. "Even though no one here really cared about me...there have always been a few people looking out for me...Like Iruka-sensei. And Gii-chan," he muttered quietly. ((Uhh, is that what he calls Sarutobi? Gii-chan? Ogii-chan??))

_**If they mean as much to you as you think, then they'll understand why you have to go.**_

"They'll understand--but it will still hurt them. And the others--my comrades...Becoming a ninja introduced me to a bloody and merciless world, yeah. I know there's a lot of bastards out there who'd kill a kid out of boredom and not lose a wink of sleep over it. There are some people who go through their lives as tools--blind and faithful. And there are some who would turn on their master without a second thought." Naruto's cat-like eyes narrowed slightly. "But now I've got people who are precious to me; all the Genin...even some adults...They see me as an equal shinobi now, as a comrade."

_**And they never would have if you'd failed the Academy Exams.**_

"And I almost did...but Iruka-sensei..."

_**You asked for my opinion, kit, and I gave it. If you choose not to listen to it and to argue with yourself until morning rolls around and the village is at your heels, be my guest.**_

Naruto was silent once more, sitting as still as the statue he was balanced on, face turned again to the wind. _This'll be the last wind I feel over Konoha...for a very long time. _He reached up and untied his hitai-ate. Withdrawing a kunai from his holster, he stared at the polished metal of his forehead protector, reflecting the gleaming weapon he held in his opposite hand.

_Watch, Fox--you'll like this._

And he scratched through the Leaf symbol, leaving a gaping scar in the virgin metal. Kyuubi snorted with what Naruto took to be approval, and the latter stood, retying his hitai-ate. _I've got to stop back at my place first. Then we can go wherever._

_**Suit yourself.**_

---

Everyone else had left: the Genin--all of them--were determinded to track down Mr. Petition and beat him to a bloody pulp, and then interrogate him on the case of Naruto's exile, except for Ino and Sakura, who'd escorted Hinata home; their sensei decided it'd be best to follow them to make sure they didn't take their Avenger Quest to the extreme (although I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a few good punches in); Kakashi had gone straight to Tsunade's office, for obvious reasons; this left Iruka at Naruto's empty, silent apartment.

He walked slowly through the rooms, remembering his many house-calls. He was stand outside the door, sent by Sarutobi after another one of Naruto's Grand Schemes (and he didn't really mind being called to this duty so often, because he knew as well as the Third did that any other shinobi would have gotten violent with Naruto) and yell, _"Naruto! Get out here!" _and be answered with the standard, _"Ne, ne! No way, Iruka-sensei!" _This would result in a wild-goose-chase around the apartment, ending only when Iruka finally caught up to the hyperactive Naruto; he would catch him around the middle, yell "_Gotcha!"_ and then collapse backwards, panting. Naruo would crouch beside him, peering at him with the innocent, _"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?" _So, naturally, his every house-call resulted not in a firm reprimand but a trip instead to Ichiraku's.

Such a desperate plea for attention; all his many mischevious ploys had landed him in serious trouble, with all the villagers yelling at him--but that had been his goal. Anything had been better than just being ignored. For someone like Naruto, that would have been unbearable.

_"He was supposed to be a hero."_

_If only things had worked out that way, Naruto, _Iruka thought sadly, finding himself back in Naruto's bedroom. He sat down heavily on the bed. _If only things had been different._

There was a sudden loud creak at the window; Iruka spun around to find Naruto perched on the sill. He looked unsure, maybe even scared, but resolved. ((Yes, both unsure and resolved. DO NOT QUESTION MEEE!!)) When he shifted, a shaft of light shot past him, into the room; it glanced off the mirror, and hit his hitai-ate, reflecting oddly in the long scratch imbedded in the metal.

Iruka's eyes widened slowly. He stood, and took a step around the bed, toward the window. But Naruto had come for only one thing. He reached across the bed, and clutched the picture he had framed on his wall of Team Seven. Clutching it to his chest, he returned Iruka's wide-eyed stare and whispered, "I _will _be Hokage."

And then he was gone.

---

He discared the papers in a trash bin just around the corner, and yanked off the jacket he had on, shoving it in there as well. He took off in the direction opposite from which he came, and ran headlong into a green-clad figure who hadn't been standing there an instant ago.

"I got him," the youth called, gripping the man's arm tightly with one hand; the man could feel his wrist start to break. Immediately, they were flanked by the rest of Konoha's Genins.

"You're going to regret the day you messed with one of us," Kiba hissed, leaning in close to the man's masked face.

Shikamaru, hands in his pockets, drawled, "This guy is so troublesome. Just beat him dead and be done with it." That was it; no wise "don't destroy him yet, wait for..." or any other advice. It was "just kill the bastard now".

Had their sensei not arrived at that moment, they might have done just that.

"Is this the guy?" Kurenai asked softly.

The Genin nodded. "Can we kill him now?" Neji asked almost politely, in a voice that made the masked man quiver even more in Lee's firm hold.

"No, the Hokage wants him alive," Asuma said impassively. "For now."

**I know it's short, and rather crappily done. I'm sorry! I just wanted to give you guys something else to mull over. Oh, and guess who will be making a grand appearance soon!!! None other than the Fourth himself!! I'm debating whether or not he should get here now or later...You know, 'cause I think he'd like to hear why his son was beaten bloody...--all-knowing cackle--**

**Review, please!**


	4. Part 4

The pain was incredible.

Being on his own ever since he could see hadn't hardened his heart. At first, he didn't realize anything was missing; he didn't understand why the villagers hated him so. He thought he had done something wrong. _"Please!" _he would cry as a child when the villagers would raise their fists at him. "_Please, I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'LL BE GOOD!" _But his words had limited effect; if anything, they just angered the villagers more. _"Demon!" _they called him. _"Monstrous wretch!" _He couldn't understand—didn't comprehend.

School was a haven for him at first; and then it slowly formed into an all-new nightmare with added horrors. How could he have known the stronger kids would have ganged up on him, beat him till he couldn't walk? And every day he came home to an empty house—more so, an empty dorm in the run-down wing of the orphanage. (Once he was nine they kicked him out and told him he had to live on his own; he was given a small monthly allowance that barely covered his outrageous rent, with a little extra for a little food.) He stopped aiming for high marks—when he failed, he got laughed at even more. What was the point? So, he fashioned himself into a careless, hateful punk who slacked off in the public's eye—and trained to the point of physical exhaustion in his home.

He was molded into an uncaring shell of a child; he didn't respond to pain or to anger. The villagers seemed to realize this—but it only made them all the more angry; so they tried harder. They beat him until there literally was no pink flesh to be seen, and his skin was mottled black and blue with bruises. He'd wait for their attacks to stop, passively, uncaringly, and would drag himself home slowly, praying to whatever god that had forsaken him he'd make it there before anyone else found him. He'd mop himself up; rebandage himself—still refusing to cry, as though they could see through the walls of his small apartment. To cry would be failure—it'd be giving in; giving up. And _that _was one thing he would not allow.

During these trying times, he met the man who treated him like someone. Not just anyone—someone important.

---

_The man drew back his arm and delivered a merciless punch to his face—the boy's head snapped back, but he didn't so much as blink. He turned back to face the man, eyes half-closed in an expression of boredom. Enraged now, the man punched him again and again, until the boy was actually bleeding, completely covered in bruises, and unable to move without a torturous pain. Then, with one last kick to the face, and then to the chest, the man turned and walked away. The rest of the villagers on late-night errands ignored him; though all saw him, none offered him a helping hand._

_That was where the second man found him, unconscious on the side of the road. He recognized him immediately, and almost made himself leave—but before he could so much as command his foot to take the first step, the boy opened his eyes gradually until they focused on him. Iruka's eyes widened, and, surprisingly, something wrenched at his heart: his eyes were dimmed to a dull grey, and the boy himself was trying to pull his body up from the mud; he clenched his teeth hard, shaking violently as he managed a half-sitting position—when all the air went out of him with a sharp gasp, and he fell forward again. He hit the dirty concrete and shuddered, tears pooling in his half open eyes. All argument went from Iruka's mind, and Iruka knelt at once and reached forward to brace his shoulders. The blonde-haired boy on the ground reacted violently—as violently as one could when almost dead—and pressed himself hard against the wall. "P-Please…" he whispered in a broken, hoarse voice. "N-No more tonight. I-I can't…Please…" He shut his eyes tight and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face so that just his eyes were unconcealed; they opened slowly, full of a resigned horror, and he muttered, "I wish you'd just kill me."_

_Iruka's eyes widened farther, and he slowly pulled back his arms. This was the boy—the Kyuubi no Gaki. The one whose innards contained the very beast who'd destroyed his family. _

_But instead of the hatred he'd been taught to feel towards the Demon Child, he felt nothing but regret—regret, shame, and remorse. Looking up again at the boy, the broken—no, the shattered—youth, he saw that those blue eyes were still open, peering into his soul with more efficiency than the Hyuuga Blood Limit. And yet somehow, those amazing eyes had been blinded—blinded by a hatred the boy felt in more ways than one, coming from a village he had never wronged. Those eyes couldn't tell the difference between hostility and compassion anymore—they could only see a threat in everything, a possible menace in everyone around._

_And Iruka was one of the contributing factors to this tragic blindness; everyone in the village was. Even those who didn't strike the boy hurt him—by turning their backs to his soul-shattering pain that hurt more than physically. The pain he tried so hard to bear, all alone, that was slowly eating him away to nothing, day by day. _

_He could see the tears in those remarkable eyes, tears that refused to fall. He could see the boy shaking—could almost feel the trembling from where he knelt—and saw how tightly his arms were clenched around himself to try and hide it. Blood ran down the side of his face, but the boy couldn't feel it—his skin had been numbed by the ceaseless blows it received day after day, on top of still more._

_Iruka stretched his arms out to him again—_

_--this time to pull the boy against him._

_The boy tensed in his hold, waiting for something like a kunai in his back, or a shuriken across his throat. None came. After a few minutes, he felt this strange man's trembling; slowly, ever so slowly he relaxed into comfort—not so much because he trusted him, but because he needed it._

_After a few moments, Iruka stood, the boy cradled against him. He started down the street, just as unhurried as Naruto's attacker had been: he had no reason to be ashamed of this boy; in fact, he admired him greatly—bearing that pain in silence, refusing to cry. He was in no hurry; he would not rush him home, shut the curtains and lock the doors to make sure no one found out. He walked quickly, yes, because the boy had needed medical attention since the first beating, and it was obvious he'd never gotten it: but he held the bloody burden almost proudly. _

_(Like 'Look at me! I've got an awesome demon kid, and you don't! But hey—you had your chance'. Okay, so not quite that, either.)_

_He had no idea where the blood boy lived, so he took him to his own home. He flipped on the lights and carried the boy to the kitchen counter. He ran warm water in the sink, and rummaged around for a clean dishcloth and the first aid kit. When he straightened, the boy was staring at him. Iruka was a little unnerved at the unwavering gaze, but smiled anyway._

"_What's your name, kid?"_

_The boy blinked, like he didn't understand the question. Iruka frowned—could he not speak?—and the boy said, "Why are you doing this?" His voice was flat, emotionless and hoarse from neglect; not the voice a child should have. _

_Iruka dipped the cloth into the water and rang it out, stalling for an answer. "You needed help," were the words he chose as he set to mopping up the blood staining the boy's face. _

"_I've always needed help. No one swung down from their pedestal then. Why now?"_

_Iruka sighed. "I don't know why, kid. Everyone in the village has taught themselves to hate you. It's nothing you did." As soon as he said them, he realized how long he'd been missing the obvious; it's not his fault._

"_Then why?" the boy asked softly. "I try to understand…"_

_Iruka opened his mouth to answer, and remembered that the Kyuubi no Gaki was never supposed to know. So instead he replied with, "Doesn't this hurt?"_

"_I don't feel it anymore."_

_Iruka looked at him, lowering the rag for a moment. So the boy stuck his arm out—it was covered in bruises, black and blue greeting Iruka's eyes where there should have been fleshy pink._

"_Under those bruises? More bruises. Under those? Even more."_

_Iruka stared at him for a moment longer, before raising the rag again. "It shouldn't be this way."_

"_I'm not enjoying myself, either—but it's not like I asked you to ruin your evening by helping _me _out."_

"_Yes my evening is ruined, but not because of you."_

"…_I've decided I completely and totally don't understand you."_

_Iruka found himself smiling as he managed to draw the depressed boy into conversation, slowly bandaging his arms, taping gauze to his face with medical tape. He was efficient, but the end results made him look mummified. They examined the boy's reflection in the mirror, with twin expressions on their faces: '…Ah.'_

_The boy poked at some of the gauze with a bandaged finger. "It's not that bad."_

_Iruka smiled again—he'd never smiled so much before—and led him into the kitchen. The boy perched on a chair, watching as his self-appointed doctor took two large mugs from the cabinet down, and poured some water he'd set boiling into them. Next he stirred in some brown powder, and once he was finished with it, brought the spoon up to his mouth to lick what remained of the mugs' contents off. He handed a cup to the boy, who peered inside it curiously, then brought it to his mouth and tipped it up. _

"_No, don't—" Iruka cried out a second too late. The boy went rigid, eyes shut tightly, before raising the mug again and taking a calmer sip._

"_Hot."_

_Iruka sighed, settled back against the counter. "Yes. Hot."_

"_What's your name, Mister?"_

"_Why should I tell you mine if you won't give me yours?"_

"_Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Now, what's your name Mister?"_

"_Naruto…like in soup?"_

"_Uh-huh. Now, what's your—"_

_Iruka chuckled. "Umino Iruka."_

"_Iruka…." The boy nodded; the name obviously passed some sort of test. "Can you teach me how to make this…this…"_

"_Hot chocolate," Iruka supplied with yet another smile._

"_Hot chocolate…" Naruto took another appreciative swig, before continuing, "Can you, please?"_

"_Weeelll…." Seeing the boy perk up—not unlike a puppy—with huge pleading eyes, he had to grin. The eyes, once dull gray, had brightened to a brilliant blue over the course of a few hours. _He's not too far gone, _Iruka thought as he let the boy poke at the powder mix. _In fact, he's right here—he's been right here, but we've all been too blind to see him.

"_OW!" Iruka's head snapped up at the shout; Naruto had managed to graze his finger along the knife Iruka had been using to cut the gauze. Blood pulsed from his finger, and he squirmed, crying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts, Iruka-sensei, it hurts!"_

_Iruka had to stare, before smiling; a full smile that reached all of his face. _

'_Doesn't this hurt?'_

'_I don't feel it anymore.'_

_Apparently, teaching Naruto how to make hot chocolate—even though he hadn't gotten very far—was enough to earn him the title '-sensei'; and apparently all it took to bring Naruto back from the dark he'd been living in his whole life was a few hours of warm laughter, kind words, and the occasional hair-ruffle._

I think those eyes are just beginning to see again.

---

He had trailed Iruka shamelessly after that. From when he woke up, to when he had to sleep, he was at Iruka's side, asking mindless questions that the Chuunin wasn't annoyed at having to answer. Soon after meeting Iruka, he joined the academy. He told Iruka that he'd train at home—he told him that trying to here would just lower his morale; that that was a fact and they both knew it. Iruka had accepted that—and things got a whole lot better for him once he'd passed.

He got a team. Two great friends, though they didn't start out that way.

That led to many adventures, Sasuke and Sakura at his side.

They met new people—and soon Naruto had a 'family' spreading across the countries.

And now…because of some stupid piece of paper…he was leaving the place that started it all.

But at least…at least one of his friends…one of his precious people had come after him—the only one who'd be able to track him, as efficiently as he was hiding his trail.

---

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_She threw herself at him, burying herself in his arms, small frame racked with sobs. He froze, blinking several times, ignoring the Fox's snide remark, and slowly set his arms around her shoulders. "Are you crying for me?" he asked her quietly. He felt her shift, felt her nod against him. "Why?"_

"_Because you never cry," she whispered. "B-Because you always make yo-yourself strong f-for everyone else—because wh-when people l-look at you, th-they s-see someone who w-will never b-back down." Her face was a brilliant crimson, and she averted her gaze at once to the ground, having taken a few steps back from him._

_Naruto was amazed. _Fox, _he thought softly, _was she always this…thoughtful?

**As perceptive a brat as you are, you miss a lot.**

_Naruto frowned, and Hinata thought the scowl was directed at her. Trembling, she brought her hands to her mouth and clasped them, wide eyes sparkling. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be so audacious."_

_Naruto shook his head. "It's okay, Hinata—I always tell you, you have to speak up for yourself."_

_She nodded miserably, shaking subsided a little. "Now—" Naruto said firmly, taking a few steps back. "Go back to Konoha—don't get involved with this. If you head back now, people will think you were just out for a walk, and got scared when all the villagers started crashing around." It was true—what seemed like the entire male population of Konohagakure was in the forest, snapping twigs and branches as they clumsily searched for an elite Genin Leaf nin. ((…Idiots.)) "Okay? Go on—go."_

Leave. Like everyone else.

_But Hinata shook her head, eyes shut tight, fisted hands still hiding her lower face. "I won't!"_

_Naruto blinked at her; had it been anyone else, he might have raised his voice and gave them a good shove back towards the village to start them walking—but as it was, he just stood there and stared at the timid little Hyuuga. "Hin…ata?"_

"_I won't!" she yelled again, as though by repeating herself she made her resolution more firm. "I don't care what you say—I'll follow you!"_

…Fox…

**Forget what I said before. You're quite the oblivious kit.**

_Naruto frowned. _What's that mean?

**Only that you're blind to what lays right in front of your face. **

_He looked back at Hinata._ Won't it be dangerous for her?

**You seem to be forgetting that she's as much of a shinobi as you are. **_Despite his words, Naruto was elated at the chance to bring a friend along with him and the Nine-tails knew this. _**But before you bring her along on your little training excursion, you might want to tell her one thing that would tip the scales of her decided whether or not to come along.**

Eh? _Naruto blinked, feeling a mounting sense of mental dread building in his mind—his own dread, not the Fox's. In fact, Kyuubi seemed triumphant, and quite smug._

**Tell her that there's a demon living in you. Then invite her to come along.**

**---**

He picked his way carefully through the forest, then paused. Sounds of commotion was up ahead; of confusion—shouting and trampling of bushes and questions. He frowned, unsure now whether or not to continue; he wanted no trouble, and although it sounded like far too many people to be a band of rogue nin, there were always bandits. But before he could make any decision, two youths dropped from straight above him with the speed accentuated in ninja training to land a few yards in front of him.

One was a quiet looking girl, with pale, pupiless eyes, and dark hair cut short, probably to stay out of the way. Her companion was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy, clad, strangely, in orange; whose eyes were currently narrowed in a sharp, piercing glare. Three whisker-like scars were etched into his cheeks—that struck something in the stranger's mind, but he couldn't quiet place it.

"Are you here to stop us?" the boy snarled dangerously after a moment's scrutiny.

The man blinked. "Ah—no." He smiled kindly, completely disarming the boy in front of him. He saw from his peripheral vision the boy's companion look from one of them to the other, making some kind of connection. "I'm on my way to Konoha—are you from around there?"

And then the man saw his hitai-ate—with a large gaping cut across the Leaf symbol. "Not anymore," the boy said, voice below a whisper.

The man looked at the girl. She stared back at him, until she realized the reason for the look. "I'm going with him," she whispered, utterly terrified that she'd be turned away at some point. Moving her hands back, she untied her own forehead protector from around her neck. Reaching into the holster strapped to her leg, she withdrew a kunai and dug its tip into the metal plate, dragging it across the surface. The smile of overwhelming gratitude the boy gave her went unnoticed by neither her nor the stranger as she tied it back on. (Means they both saw it—just thought I'd say that, seeing as the wording confuses even me, and I'm the one who wrote it.)

"Why are you—" the outsider started to ask, when both shinobi's heads snapped up. An instant later, a twig snapped behind them. _Sharp reflexes, _the traveler thought, and then wondered where that thought came from. In an instant, both Genin were racing past him, into the safety of the shadowed trees farther along the earth path.

He watched them go, and turned around in time to see a dozen or so village men spill into the clearing. "You there!" one said, pointing to the sole man as though singling one out in a crowd. "Did you happen to see a boy come by here? Blonde, with whiskers like a cat?" He made a pawing motion at each side of his face.

_More like a fox, _the man mused to himself, again feeling the nag of something important he couldn't remember. "No. I saw no one here." He stepped into the shaft of light, away from the darkness that hid his face.

A gentle smile.

Golden-blonde hair.

Clear blue eyes.

**Two in the morning. MAN, are you guys lucky I'm such an awesome procrastinator! I can't believe I'm slacking off on my other fics, just for this one! **

**And I'd like all of you to know, that if I lose any reviewers for **_**Tails of Team Seven, Broken Glass, Delirium, **_**or **_**Devil's Own, **_**it's all your fault!! XDDD -sighs- AGHHH, I need SLEEP...**

**And you know what's sad?? I was so psyched about this fic, that I wrote out--in beautiful detail--Naruto and Hinata's future descriptions!! ...But you're not gonna get 'em. It would spoil the surprise!! And **_**boy **_**are there going to be a lot of surprises in this fic; I've left **_**myself **_**hanging. Which...I'd better fix...**


	5. Part 5

He sat at the ramen stand, blandly slurping up the noodles, hood covering all of his forhead down to the bridge of his nose--he was constantly tugging it up; but despite his mild expression, his eyes were closed, face a cat-like expression of content.

The man serving the ramen stared at him, and finally his daughter approached the man. "Umm, excuse me, Yosomono-san," she said politely, half bowing. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed traveler lay down his chopsticks, propping them against the bowl in a fashion that made the girl stare slightly. (He did it the same way Naruto does.)

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"A-Ah, sorry. It's just...my father and I were wondering...do you have a son that lives around here?" She held up her hand, flattened vertically, levelling it with her shoulder. "About this tall? Around fourteen? Blonde hair?" She pantomimed a wild mop of hair. "Blue eyes?" She saw his considering look, and added with the same pawing motion as the man in the forest, "Little whisker-scars on his cheeks?"

"Ah!" The man's grin faded. "I saw him in the forest, with a dark-haired girl. They were running from a lot of men."

The girl's smile fell away. She and her father traded dark looks, and then her eyes filled with tears. She quickly began to scrub the bar with a damp rag for something to do with her hands.

"So," her father said darkly. "They finally got to him."

The traveler was always very concious of the feelings of those around him; he was very sensetive of their emotions, and would carefully mold his words in as less-upsetting a form as he could manage--he could usually manage very well. "Is he...ah...a delinquent?"

The old man dropped something that shattered; the traveler winced. "No!" the man said fiercly, with anger the blonde could tell wasn't directed at him. "He was a great kid; cheerful, hard-working, eager-to-please. He was damn generous, too." He turned away. "None of the villagers could see that, though. It's plain black and white with them."

The stranger was intrigued. "So you don't think he was kidnapping the girl with him?"

"Oh, Heavens, no!" The girl--she introduced herself as Ayame--laughed bitterly. "He was never the type to take advantage of people, girls especially. Not that he was sexist--everyone was an equal threat." She sighed, ignoring the traveler's confused glance. "Hinata probably followed him--he probably let her. Good thing, too; he'll need a good friend."

The traveler smiled. "Yes. Those are important."

Ayame cocked her head, and caught herself staring. "I'm sorry--you just look so much like Naruto, I--" She stopped at his suddenly stricken expression. "Yosomono-san?"

His eyes were wide, and he stood, successfully knocking over his bowl on the freshly cleaned counter. He suddenly found it hard to breathe; he brought a shaking hand up to his temples and massaged them, air filling his lungs in wild pants. The ramen-makers were concerned now, and rushed around the counter to him. "Yosomono-san! What's--"

"His name..." Despite his uneven breathing, the blonde traveler's voice was clear and strong. "My..."

Completely ignorant to the worried looks he recieved, his head whipsawed around to the forest, where he'd met the strange boy--and wished he'd remembered him even then. His face, his eyes, had been the spark to the flame; they'd called forth a vague memory, wavering uncertainly like a heat haze in his mind's eye. It only took the name, spoken aloud, for him to remember his heritage, his legacy; and his son.

He staggered slightly, the knowledge bearing down upon him in a single merciless wave, and succeeded in knocking the hood of his travel cloak back off his head. And despite their concern, both the man and his daughter inhaled sharply at the face they could now clearly see.

"...Y...Yondaime-sama?!"

---

_Five Months after Exile._

He hit the ground hard, and gasped sharply. His opponent laughed scornfully, and threw a handful of shuriken at him. He threw an arm up to protect his face, but shouldn't have worried. His dark-haired female friend was there, deflecting the projectiles with a kunai in her fisted hand. "Naruto-kun!" she cried as the man bore down upon her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Hinata," he said, teeth ground into a grin as he leapt to his feet. In his hands, fisted like wolverine claws, were senbon; his arms were crossed in an X over his face, and then he brought them down in two twin slash-movements. Their opponents eyes widened, and the needles peirced his skin along his neck like a grotesque necklace.

He fell.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and turned to smile softly at the blonde boy. "Good job, Naruto-kun." And when he slung an arm around her shoulders, running off at the mouth, she didn't blush.

"Ha! You were great too, Hina-chan!" he said loudly, almost skipping ahead, dragging her along since he hadn't removed his arm. "Lezz go get our due!"

She giggled and slipped from his grasp so they could sprint along side each other. "Ramen, I presume?" she asked as the scenery flew by.

"Nahh--we'll be loaded after this! Let's get some real food!" His excitement was contagious, and Hinata had caught it by the time they reached their employer's flat.

They stopped just outside the front door. Naruto boldly rapped on the door, and a panel that was a bit higher than eye-level for them slid open. "What? Who are you?"

"We've come to collect our pay," Naruto said, eyes daring the man to argue. "All of it." There was a moments silence as the panel was replaced. There was the hiss of metal as a deadbolt on the other side of the door was drawn back.

"Come in, then."

Naruto stared into the darkness at the man he couldn't see. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, who'd brought her hand up slightly, pupiless eyes worried. He smiled at her with a confidence he'd drilled into himself, before holding his hand out to her. She blinked at the offered apendage, and then smiled at him, and slowly reached forward to accept it. His fingers tightened around her's reassuringly, and he led the way in.

---

The hallways weren't lit at all. It was complete darkness; they couldn't see an inch in front of their faces. Hinata marveled at Naruto's strong, steady gate, his unwavering stride as he followed the man that led them; over the many weeks after their self-exile, Naruto's taijutsu skills had increased dramatically--but along with that, his already sensitive hearing, sight and sense of smell sharpened signifigantly. She had no doubt that he could hear the man's silent walk, hear his shoes pressing soundlessly against the tile floor. He could probably hear the rustle of the strands of his hair, hear his eyelids shut with each blink.

The man led them to a larger room, with a single lamp lit in the center. Automatically, their eyes sought to focus on the one source of sight in the otherwise blindingly dark room--but Naruto blinked his eyes away, Hinata keeping hers averted as well; though neither of them made it look like they weren't staring at the light.

Sure enough, when the kunai came at them it came from somewhere other than the innocently stationed source of light. Naruto deflected it at once, having pulled out his favorite new toy; a kusarigama. The blade was mounted on the side of a wooden handle; and a chain was attached to the bottom. (Any of you seen Inuyasha? Let's hope so. Anywho, it's kind of like Kohaku's weapon, only _cooller _and _different, _and _Naruto's._) Naruto gripped the bottom of the chain, so the blade swung up and around himself, until it rested over his shoulder, the blade dangling in front of him.

"So, you bastard," Naruto hissed with a wild sneer on his face. "You plannin' on double-crossin' us?"

"Such great instincts," a voice whispered, "and such superior reflexes. I can see why you chose to be a mercenary; such a fitting professional for one with skills like yours."

"I didn't choose this damn job," he snarled.

"And the girl." Whoever went on like Naruto hadn't spoken. "Such brilliant eyes. Her own reflexes can almost compare to yours." A pause. Neither Naruto or Hinata yeiled any more information, so the man continued from wherever he stood hidden in the darkness. "Are you two life partners?"

"Yes," Naruto said without hesitation; Hinata didn't let herself blush. "But not in the way you think."

"More and more interesting..." There was lush excitement in the man's sinister voice. "Attack them."

And suddenly huge men were upon them, weilding weapons of their own. Without any concious thought, Naruto and Hinata spun until they were back-to-back. "You ready, Hina-chan?" he whispered, using his endearing nickname for her; she smiled every time he did.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes fell upon his three closest opponents; better described as victims. His brilliant blue eyes flashed, and he dove forward.

---

Kankuro glanced up when the door swung open, and grinned hugely. "Oy, Temari!" he called into the rest of the house. "The kids 're back!" The blonde girl peered around the doorframe of the den at the foyer, and smiled widely.

"He-heey, Naru-chan and Hinata-chan!"

Both ex-Leaf nin warmly accepted the vocal affections of the elder sand siblings. Naruto drapped his dark cloak--he wore it to cover his signature eye-smarting orange on missions--over a bench at the door, and took Hinata's lighter one-worn to conceal weapons--from her as well. Hinata went to Temari, sitting next to her, letting the older girl fill her ear about the goings-on at Sand. And Naruto skipped over to where Kankuro sat, fidling with and readjusting his dummies; er, puppets. "Oy, nii-san," he said, getting bored within about five minutes. Kankuro didn't look up, but smiled at his bestowed nickname. "Where's Gaara?"

"Training. Feild two."

"Ah, thanks!" Naruto leapt up. "Hey, onee-san! I'm gonna go find Gaara, 'kay?" There was a shouted consent from the den. "See ya later, Hina-chan!" And the blonde Genin duched back outside, shutting the door behind him.

_Heh, _Kankuro thought as he sewed, _the little punk didn't shut the door when he came in. Knew we'd say yes. Some consistent guardians we are, eh, Kazekage-sama?_

_---_

"He's unbeatable."

His three Jounin-level opponents had been taken down easily.

"Did he move at all during that?"

His sand had reacted, of course, involuntarily to the attacks they tried to land.

"Such strength! Tsuna will flourish under his rule."

The Jounin smiled good-naturedly, accepting their defeat as they gingerly tried to stand with battered knees.

"To think he was once shunned by the village!"

The crowd that had gathered applauded their Kazekage appreciatively. The redhaired boy offered them all a small smile, but there was a sudden shout from behind them. All the villagers turned to look, and saw the blonde-haired, orange-clad, hyperactive ex-Konoha nin racing towards the training fields. They parted at once, smiling as the boy ran past; during his months of stay at Tsuna, Naruto had managed to unwittingly wriggle his way into the villagers' hearts, and they accepted him the way Konohagakure's peoples never had. (Damn Konoha.)

He raced at Gaara, who still stood unfazed with his arms crossed; the audience was expecting the wall of sand to fly up, and send Naruto hurtling to the ground; Naruto took a wild dive--

--and tackled Gaara, successfully bringing him to the ground. Gaara's ANBU (Tsuna has ANBU, right?) just laughed silently behind their masks, making no move to step in. Naruto seated himself comfortably on Gaara's gourd, and took the Kazekage hat from Gaara's head to drop it on his own.

"I really like this hat, Gaara," he said, not seeing the strangeness in the situation that everyone but his current recliner seemed to see. "It'd look better in orange, though." He brightened. "Can I dye it?!"

The Sand nin stood, and Naruto slid off the gourd and onto the ground, not relinquishing his grip on the hat on his head. "No."

Naruto made a face at him. "Jeez, you're no fun at all."

Gaara was studying him as he paraded around in the kage hat. "Naruto," he called without raising his voice.

"Eh?"

If it was possible, Gaara's voice got quieter. "Your mission. How'd it go?"

Naruto wasn't quick enough to hide the pain that shadowed his eyes; for the briefest of moments, Gaara was privy to all the misery the blonde boy felt at having to 'slay' people he was hired to, unsure of their transgressions. He told his employers upfront that he wouldn't _kill _anyone, just bring them down; it felt just the same as killing them, weakening them to be killed, but he wouldn't be able to kill anyone. And then the shine was back in his eyes, a part of the mask he had up every day--he fashioned it when he was three, and wore it every day against his abusive villagers. It just wasn't a mask that most could see.

"Eh, fine! The bastard who employed us tried to have us killed so he wouldn't have to fork over his cash--" Seeing Gaara's suddenly murderous look, Naruto hurried on, "But we got paid! Mission went fine!"

Gaara studied him. The job had been taking a toll on him. He got calls in the middle of the night, he and the Hyuuga girl, to do random, usually classified missions; and they had to accept or risk hurting future buisness. Most times if they were at too late an hour, Naruto would tell Hinata to keep sleeping, and go off on his own before she could argue.

But the stress was catching up to him, making his actions more limp and weak than they should be. No one could tell but his comrade, and the Sand Siblings; his mask was so real. But his exhaustion was emotional as well as physical--so the times he had time to sleep were plagued with horrible, heartwrenching nightmares, successfully keeping him awake anyway.

_He can't keep this up._

**Ahh. I feel so...so...I feel like a **_**teme. **_**Let's go with that. On **_**top **_**of making my Naru-chan's life more miserable than it already is, I haven't updated since FOR-EV-ER. Aaagh. I know it's short, and unsatisfying, and rushed...Gomenasai!**

**Please review, and forgive me! -bows hastily-**

**-distant6**


	6. Part 6

"He's slowly deteriorating, master," the robed, hooded man said softly. "He cannot last for much longer."

"Ahh, good, good." The man in the tall, straight-backed chair laced his fingers; all that could be seen of his face was a wide, fanged smile spreading across the lower half. "By sending mission requests to him in different names, the boy is growing more and more stressed; rousing him from sleep so late in the night for some foolhardy mission that he's imprudent enough to take. Slowly…slowly…he's becoming vulnerable…weak." The smile widened. "The Demon Manslayer will soon be no more."

--

There was a swift rap on the window. At once, Naruto's eyes flew open. Across the room, Hinata's opened more slowly, as they adjusted to the dim light. Naruto crawled out of bed and crept silently to the paned glass. A small carrier bird was there, a scroll gripped tightly in its beak. Frowning, Naruto pushed the window open, perching on the sill as the falcon took wing again, having delivered its message.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sleepily, kneeling on the floor beside the window. "What is it?"

"Damn," the boy hissed, throwing the paper down. "Another call."

At once, all the weariness was gone from the girl's face. "You're not going to take it, are you?"

Naruto hated how her voice rose in her tightly controlled panic; he smiled reassuringly at her. "It's another small one. I'll be back in a few hours, no biggie." He reached over and grabbed his cloak, throwing it around himself, tying it at the neck. After pulling the hood up and over his eyes, he turned to face her again. "Please don't look like that," he said gently, reaching up to kind of pet her hair. "I'll be fine. Will you tell Gaara where I've gone?"

"No need."

Naruto froze. Turning very slowly around, as though the object of his sudden distress would dissipate if he took long enough looking around at it, he grinned widely at the redhead in the doorway. "H-Hey, Gaara...wassup?"

"Not you," the Jinchuuriki of the Sand said, eyes narrowing in a glare. Naruto shuddered, inching farther away. "Take off your cloak, Naruto, you aren't going anywhere."

"But...But Gaara," Naruto pointed out the window. "I got another call, I have to. If I don't, then the person I turned down won't ask for our business anymore, word'll spread and—"

"Then let Hinata go. She's well-rested and isn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown from lack of sleep," Gaara said, voice still monotonous. Naruto frowned, glaring at the floor.

"There's no way in hell I'll let Hinata go by herself," he said, voice forbidding any further discussion.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Both boys turned to look at her; she smiled wider, shutting her eyes in some faint memento of her old shyness. "But I want to go."

"Hina—" Naruto began desperately, eyes frantic.

"It's settled," Gaara said, nodding to Hinata. It wasn't that he didn't care about the quiet little brunette; he just cared more for Naruto. ((Kawaii-ness; not in a yaoi way.)) Hinata nodded back, picking up her own cloak and tying it in the same fashion Naruto had. "Go carefully."

"Yes, Gaara-san," Hinata said. She looked at Naruto, who still looked helplessly afraid, and her resolve softened. What if she were to die—and never return to look upon those expressive, liquid blue eyes? "You keep me alive, Naruto-kun," she said, leaning against him. "Wait for me, and I'll return."

He was a little surprised by the contact, and more so by the words, but he didn't back away. "Hinata, don't go, please," he pleaded urgently. She pulled away, swept out the window, and was gone.

---

When she still wasn't back two days later, even Gaara felt a nagging worry at the back of his mind; Naruto was frantic.

He felt responsible for her, and couldn't understand why seeing her in danger ate away at him so much—but he did know that she wasn't back when she should have been, and that the demonic chakra inside him was reacting more violently than usual to the wide range of powerful emotions that had been pent up inside him since he was an infant: all the anger, all the rage, all the violence, all the tears. Things he'd never let show before were bursting from their every restraint—he had to act.

--

The room was dark; she couldn't see a thing. Even with her Byakugan activated, nothing could be seen in the almost palpable blackness swimming around her. Her hands were locked in place against the wall by her side by thick concrete manacles, keeping her in an uncomfortable, half-sitting position; her leg muscles screamed in pain and it was all she could do not to cry out as they finally locked up.

"What is this?" an angry voice snarled somewhere above her. Hinata gasped, peering up into the sinister dim. "This is not the 'Demon Manslayer'! Explain yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," another voice pleaded hastily, still with a detached proficiency. "It's the Jinchuuriki's partner. Apparently she took the mission instead of him. Please understand, sir, I had no way of knowing—"

"Silence, you fool!" A scream of pain followed this demotion, and Hinata whimpered, wishing she could cover her ears. "You impertinent—Wait. Get off the floor, you idiot." There was ragged breathing and a shifting of fabric as the man who'd screamed sat up.

"This may work out even better than I'd originally planned..."

Suddenly, there were two red eyes peering at Hinata from the darkness, and a wide, wicked white smile. She caught herself on the verge of emitting a startled shriek, and kept it in.

"The Jinchuuriki cares deeply for you, doesn't he, little Hyuuga?" Hinata was too terrified to utter a sound. "Well, when he gets in here, he might find you a little less than in perfect health. And he'll be angry—won't he be angry?" Hinata's Kekkei Genkai deactivated almost on its own as her eyes widened further. "And it's that anger that leads to hasty, unintelligent fighting," he continued loving her fear. "And your Jinchuuriki will lose." Hinata almost stopped breathing; Naruto, lose? "And then he will die."

Her heart skipped a beat; she was bait. They were luring Naruto to them, by dangling her in front like a bargaining chip. Tears welled in her eyes; the man before her, if he could be called a man, started cackling.

_Naruto-kun…_

His big blue eyes, so clear and content despite his hardships; the big, earnest smile he wore, how eager-to-please and happily excitable he was; the way his smile seemed to bring out her own, and the way his voice called out to the skilled kunoichi in her, the one that he knew—better than she—existed. How he would engage Gaara, the untouchable vessel of Shukaku, Gaara, in playful battles, and how he would make Kankuro and Temari smile, just by smiling first.

_Naruto-kun…_

His experience and skill in battle went so ignored by most—even his own teammates couldn't see the obvious affects of his training: how he walked soundlessly, even on gravel or dry leaves; how he moved, quickly and lithely, like a cat, or the way his eyes took in all of their surroundings with a single glance, remembering and assessing it all at once, and store the information away for later; the way his hands moved in everything he did, so confidently drawing out shuriken, eyes flickering from the intended target to anything that might get in his way; how he would jerk his head back quickly to move the blonde locks of hair out of his eyes when he was strategizing, and how they would fall immediately back into place.

_I…_

The way the light in his eyes would fade, or how his smile would slowly melt from existence when reminded—even by the smallest thing—of the life he left behind in Konoha. How he would hitch another grin in its place, so believable it nearly fooled them all. How the Sand Siblings would immediately move to comfort him, all in their own ways; whether it be an empathetic gaze, an arm around the shoulders, or a hand on the head. How he would turn to them for anything he might need—not to her. And she knew it was because he didn't want to bother her with it, didn't want to weigh her down with the miseries of the _Kyuubi no gaki, _and that he wouldn't have to worry about that with Gaara, Temari or Kankuro, because they already knew how it felt, one of the three having lived the life, the other two having supported the first.

But really…she wouldn't have it any other way.

…_I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun._

Everything he'd given up, for the sake of his dream; the horrible life he'd lived, the beatings he'd gone through, the cold shoulders and even colder glares of people he'd never met; depending on one person and one person only, a sensei who'd felt sympathy for him, for comfort, and feeling that first ounce of impossible happiness leak through—_"Iruka-sensei!" _she always heard him call. She would turn around in time to see Iruka stand, just to be knocked into his chair again as Naruto tackled him with a giant hug; she saw how the man's eyes gentled, despite the disdainful mutterings of the people around them, and how he would pet the blonde's hair with so much affection she would always have to smile.

She knew that despite the villager's careless ignorance, their cruel abusiveness, Naruto would be a great Hokage, strong, intelligent, experienced and very adaptable; without a doubt, she knew that he would protect the village that had wronged him with his very last breath—and she knew also that Konoha's future ninjas, the current Genin of the village, would follow him to the death. Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame—so many brilliant people, all on the Jinchuuriki of Leaf's side, fighting with him, for him, beside him….

He would be a great Hokage.

Hinata dropped her head, ready to cry.

"_Hehe! You should come watch me blow Neji away!"_

She blinked. Where did that come from?

"_**Never underestimate me! **__I don't care if I stay a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

For the second time in less than ten minutes, she almost forgot to breathe.

"_Way to go! We did it, Hinata!"_

Her eyes widened, stinging with the tears that suddenly refused to fall.

"_I never go back on my word—that's my way of the shinobi."_

"…That…that's my nindo, too…"

The man she couldn't see before her stopped laughing. "What?" he asked, brilliant white teeth curving down into a frown.

"That…that's my shinobi way, too!" she said desperately, throwing her head back up quickly to meet his red gaze, without a trace of fear. _Naruto-kun…. _

"Silence your tongue, girl," the man said, backhanding her so hard, her head cracked against the wall. "These next few hours will be pain for you—pain you have never experienced the likes of," he snarled softly in her ear.

"…I don't care…" she whispered back, pale eyes narrowed into furious slits. "When Naruto-kun comes…he'll kill you."

_Naruto-kun…Forgive me for doubting you…._

_Forgive me for almost betraying your Shinobi Path…._

_I'm so sorry…. I'll stay strong, Naruto-kun, you'll see…. Because just like you…._

_I have someone precious to fight for._

…_I'll stay strong…I'll fight for you._

--

She folded her hands under her chin, trying to keep her face composed; it hadn't been as easy at first.

_Okay. It all makes sense._

She was looking at what appeared to be an older, carbon-copy of Naruto, minus the whiskers. The man was currently standing in front of her desk, fists clenched hard; his blue eyes were feverish, desperate, helpless—he was trembling all over, filled with a wild urge that Tsunade could, only vaguely, comprehend.

_After the attack of Kyuubi…he never died…_

_He only had amnesia…lost his memories…. And now…coming back to Konoha, the sound of his son's name…Naruto's name, is what reawakened the dormant memories inside him…. _She smiled bitterly. _So while Naruto is the one blamed for the Yondaime's death, he's also the one that brought him back?...Interesting. _

After listening to his story, the Godaime had called immediately for two people. And when they'd arrived there barely two minutes later, neither of them knew exactly what to say or do. Arashi had glanced at them, eyes widening for a moment, and the silence had stretched for so long, Tsunade had begun to doubt that her's was the right choice in bringing the three together again so suddenly; and then the blonde man broke into a gentle, loving smile.

"Hey," he'd said, very, very softly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

And, surprisingly enough, the usually stoic white-haired man drew the golden-haired one into a one-armed embrace, and Kakashi waited at his side like a lonely puppy, eagerly awaiting reunion with its long-lost master; and Arashi knew him well enough not to hug him—but to rest a hand on his head and ruffle the silver spikes affectionately, as Jiraiya had tousled his, and Kakashi Naruto's.

_Naruto…._

After a few moments of easy, companionable silence, Arashi had looked up again.

"Where's Naruto?"

Immediately, the mood shifted from one of quiet comfort to uneasy guilt and uncertainty. That was what put the legendary Yellow Flash on edge. The others in the room found themselves hating the fear and mistrust forming in the expressive blue eyes, so much like the boy's they'd come to adore…. He'd marched up to her desk, and rested his hands on it, leaning in closer to her.

And while Tsunade is not intimidated by many things, she found herself shaking; the look in the man's eyes were pure maternal instinct—they'd lost his cub, and he would hold them responsible. Woe be unto them should the pup not be found.

And he'd whispered very calmly, "Where is my son?"

**Awww! Kawaii desu, you have to admit it! Eh? Ehh?! I apologize for the quality of this chapter, its very poorly written. Arigato, thanks for reading, please review!**

**BTW—you should ALL check out my new website! Go to my profile, and click the homepage link!! **_**Kyahh, **_**it makes me feel shpeshal!**


	7. Part 7

Anger.

Rage, indignance, mistrust, confusion, concern, fear.

It pulsed through him, making his blood rush, mind spin, heart race. His vision was blurred and dizzy, and as he ran--pushing himself harder, harder--he felt the chakra inside him that wasn't his surge. It pressed forward, straining from its every controlled restraint--luring him into the powerful unaware. And as he slowly melted into it, his expression began to change--the whiskers lengthening and thickening on his cheeks, teeth curving into dangerous fangs, hair waving wildly in a nonexistent breeze, fingernails elongating into claws, eyes fading from clear, sky blue to a dark, fiery crimson.

And as the beast inside him began to take control, he slowly began to lose his own.

---

It hurt.

The pain was unbelievably strong, a constant agony ruling over her consciousness. She was blind, deaf--unable to see through the darkness that had shrouded her magnifecent eyes, unable to hear the screams that tore themselves from her throat to bounce off the walls, echoing back loudly. She had no idea what was being done to her, how anything could hurt so badly, how anyone could be causing her pain when she was alone in this dark room--she didn't want to know, she was afraid.

The fear was frightening in itself; for all that the pain never wavered, the fear that kept her locked in place, kept her limp and helpless was dominant over everything else in the world.

And as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours, she began to forget why it was she was in pain in the first place; she didn't remember anything beyond her cries of torture ringing soundly through her unresponsive ears.

And yet...despite the haze of nothingness slowly weighing her down as it descended upon the dark, hopeless room, she found herself unable to give into the jeering voice echoing inside her mind.

**"Tell me, girl--why do you not simply give in? **

**This pain is too great for anyone to bear--why do you?**

**Stand down, fall to your knees, give up the battle that you were never meant to win."**

_I-I can't do that..._

The one thought that kept her sane was the only answer she would offer in response to her torturor; for, in her eyes, it was all the explanation anyone could ever need.

_...He's counting on me._

---

He crashed wildly through the underbrush, panting like an animal. His crazed eyes swept the surroundings, and he continued on, running on all fours. The more he ran in such a fashion, the more control he surrendered.

But none of it mattered--she was the only thing he could see.

Quickening his pace, he leapt from the ground to the trees and continued his dash this time from branch to branch. And he would have kept on running so blindly, had he not bodily run into someone blatantly hindering his reckless path. He hit them full force, knocking both entities off the branch and to the leave-padded earth below. For a moment, his eyes widened and he drew in a quick breath of shock or fear--the first human traits he'd shown in hours. He tried to pull away from whoever he'd run into, as though to claw his way back up to the branch in thin air--but two very gentle arms drew him closer, and they'd stopped falling very suddenly; and the demon child found himself cradled in a very tender hold. The demon in him reacted violently, eyes glowing a feircer red; but the child showed curiousity and a vague realization as it gazed into blue eyes so much like his own--

It was the child who won that particular internal battle. Claws and fangs receaded to normal length; whiskers thinning into three cute lines on each cheek, red eyes melting into blue. An expression of stunned disbelief worked its way onto the boy's face, and he went completely limp;

"...Fourth?"

The man seemed to be struggling with something; he made no move whatsoever to put the boy down. "Y-Yes," he said, shutting his eyes with a smile. "That's me." And his grip around the Kyuubi no gaki tightened and he brought the boy as close as he could without actually smothering him. "I'm..."

_**Disgusting, **_Kyuubi snarled, enraged, as the man held Naruto, _**Filthy, disgusting human--how dare he touch me!**_

_...It isn't you he's touching._

Kyuubi's rage faltered; Naruto--_his _kit, if he thought about it hard and long enough--had a peculiar expression on his face: of pain, fear...and adoration. He remembered the kid's words from five months ago, his thoughts when sitting on the monument; he respected the Fourth--he knew who it was who had sealed a destructive demon such as Kyuubi inside him, and yet he looked up to the Yellow Flash, admired him, strived to become like him. Everything he did reminded everyone who knew the Fourth of Arashi himself; the way he walked, his love for ramen, his prank-pulling childlike demeanor, those winning blue eyes, that empathetic smile...

Kyuubi knew the secret that the boy's senseis kept from him; the demon lived inside him every day, and had for the past fourteen years. He knew the smell of the Yondaime's blood, and knew Naruto's blood to be the same.

And Kyuubi knew why there were tears in his charge's eyes; never had the boy been held like that. Never had he been held so desperately, so carefully. Never had he experienced such a feeling as love from a father. So it came as no surprise to the Nine-Tails when Naruto's arms crept around the man as well, as the smaller blonde tentatively hugged the man back. Said man, however, had been expecting some kind of rejection; to be shoved away or yelled at--"Why did you seal that monster in me?!"

But the words he got surprised him; he blinked several times at his burden, before his smile fell back into place and he chuckled quietly, the most sincere laugh he'd shared with the world in fourteen years, memory or no:

"...You're Rasengan kicks ass."

---

He told him all of it; everything that had ever happened to him--all his missions, his losses, his wins. All the enemies he'd met, all of the friends he'd made. Of life in the village before graduation, of Iruka-sensei, of his team; of all the jutsus he'd learned, all the days of work and work and work to learn them well, all the training he'd suffered through, most on his own out of sight of any jeering faces, of drilling _dattebayo _into his mind, of concerning himself primarily with his own nindo, his unique ninja way. And yet--he barely mentioned his rapidly fading dream, of honor and respect; to become a great Hokage.

Each day he spent outside of Konoha, the farther away that dream slipped; and no matter how hard he reached, he'd never capture it until he was stronger--until he could never be beaten, by anyone.

And then he'd told him--he'd told him about Hinata; and how he 'had to save her or he'd die'.

Every second he spoke, he feared some kind of put-down; a yell, a punch, an order to silence himself--but the Yondaime seemed more than happy, eager, even, to hear all about whatever the Demon Child had to say. He even questioned him on some things, inviting the boy into more detailed coversation, which the vessel was ecstatic to give.

And after that, they simply sat in a silence that could not be described as uncomforatble; but wasn't exactly companionable either. Said silence lasted for a few moments, before Naruto stood again. "Ah--Naruto," Arashi started, beginning to stand as well, looking a little concerned.

"Will you help?" The container looked desperate, and yet expectant as well; he stood with clenched fists, an angrily determined expression dawning across his face, but his voice was steady. "I have to save Hinata-chan."

Arashi remembered that girl in the forest; the one keeping so close to his son's side, lavendar eyes following his every movement--the frightened panic in her eyes at the thought of being away from him. And now his eyes fell on the scarred hitai-ate. He felt himself frown, and he made his way to the younger shinobi's side, reaching for the leaf band. Naruto drew back warily. "This is mine," he said clearly, possessively, holding one side of the metal band with his thumb and pointer finger. "I earned it." Seeing some subdued incredulousness slip into the Yondaime's eyes, he continued, "The scratch...is an important piece of my history," were the words he chose as he affectionately rubbed his thumb over the gash. "And since this headband has been with me through it all before, it should have some proof of the changes--the sacrifices--I've had to make." His words grew even more serious, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I have in no way cut my ties to Konoha. I made a promise, I gave my word--I _will _become Hokage someday. Gain my village's respect and protect it with all I have."

Arashi gazed down upon the Kyuubi no gaki, pondering how such a small entity could have such a large dream; and yet the strength with which to pursue it. Looking past his size, the Fourth found it quite easy to see the talent, the instinct, the burning desire inside the previously neglected boy--all the raw materials for what could someday be 'the world's greatest Hokage'.

And he smiled. "Yes, Naruto," he said quietly. "I'll help you." At the smile that lit up the Jinchuuriki's face, Arashi had to mirror it. But then he felt compelled to kneel in front of him, put both hands on his shoulders and direct his full attention. "...Naruto...?"

Naruto blinked, not fazed in the slightest. "Yeah?"

"Ahh..." Now the older ninja faltered; how should he say it? Now that the time came, he was unsure how he should word perhaps the most important thing he could ever say in his entire _exisence. _"Er, you already know how badly I messed up your life..."

"I told you," the whiskered-scarred boy said firmly, "that I don't blame you at all. You did what you had to do, it was for the sake of the village."

"Uhh..." That was unexpected... "Um, well...do you know...who I am?...I mean, concerning...er..." This was very difficult; more so than he could've possibly imagined. All the words he'd rehearsed on the trek to find his son seemed empty, worthless, and he was extremely afraid of messing it up...And those two big, clear blue eyes staring up at him, free of any of the hate that Arashi had been afraid would possess them, sparkling even though there was no light reaching them through the leaves of the trees, made it hard for him to get the words out--how could he risk hurting him?

"Wait..." Naruto blinked. "Is this about you being my dad?"

Silence.

"H...How'd you know...?"

"Ah, so it is true!" Naruto gasped, shoulders slumping as he kind of half-fell forward; instinctively, Arashi braced him, looking him over worriedly. "That damn Fox told me so, but...I thought he was just bein' a bastard and makin' it up." Naruto looked up again, meeting his idol's gaze squarely with his own, slightly slack-jawed. Arashi felt himself go kind of pale, and he looked down, then to the side. _Hey, Fox..._Naruto muttered dubiously.

_**What is it, kit.**_

_Why does the Fourth look so..._

_**He's afraid you'll reject him; apparently, from what he told us, he's still recovering from a fourteen-year-long span of memory loss. I suppose it isn't his fault--he was badly injured from our fight, and suffered severe head trauma, **_the Nine-tails said somewhat proudly, chuckling darkly from where he crouched behind the golden bars of his cage. Naruto scowled at him, and then smiled up at the man.

"That's great--I'm sorry I'm not quite as surprised or as excited as I should be," he said, shutting his eyes and tilting his head with a very sincere grin. "But I really need to find Hinata. It's weird, I know...but..." He suddenly threw his arms around Konoha's Yellow Flash and cried, "It's really great to see you, Dad!"

And despite the lackluster scenario, things could not have gone better; Arashi smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair with his free hand. "Well, come on," he said after a moment. "We've got a damsel in distress to rescue."

Naruto beamed, and opened his mouth, but another voice drawled, "Are you seriously planning on leaving us behind?" Naruto spun around and felt himself go numb from his throat down to about his ankles. His two senseis stood at the edge of the clearing, one holding a small orange book, the other standing with his arms crossed, both watching the blondes with very serene expressions. Naruto stared at them for a long moment, before grinning hugely and racing towards them, with the wild cry of, "Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin!"

And as Arashi followed his son to his old teacher and his old student, both of whom were warmly--as warm as they get--greeting Naruto, he found only one question suitable for that exact moment, said question earning him a very sharp glare:

"...Ero-sennin?"

---

She heard him.

It was his voice--it could be no one else's.

She heard the fight, but couldn't see it. _His _voice roared loudly above everything else, tainted slightly with some demonic anger that could not possibly belong to a human. And she'd smiled to herself, from where she hung limply against the wall, hands still chained above her. She didn't want to open her eyes; why ruin her fantasy? She could picture it all just as well behind closed eyelids--and she didn't want to see more bloodshed.

There were three others with him; she could tell by the footfalls that sent vibrations through the air towards her. She recognized to of them by their voices; the other remained a mystery to her, until here was a loud crash, and a cry--from the familiar voice--of, "Dad! You okay?"

..._Ah...That must mean...it _was _the Yondaime-sama back in the forest...the day we left Konoha. _She listened intently to the fight that lasted a mere twenty minutes. And then someone was running towards her, and her face was cupped in two cool hands. Her face was being directed in a certain direction, and _he _was earnestly whispering her name, voice overwrought with anxiety and concern--and that fear. She couldn't bear hearing his voice like that; she whispered softly, "Nar-r-ruto-k-kun..." And opened her eyes to meet sky blue ones mere inches away. "...I'm okay..." And she really, really was. The pain had lessened the moment he'd first called her name upon entering the dungeons.

"H...Hinata-chan..." It had been so long since he called her by her full name to her face. "I...I'm sorry I didn't...that I--"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Naruto-kun," Hinata said firmly, as firm as she could command her hoarse voice to be, resting her head on his shoulder as he cradled her in his arms; as he stood and rejoined his senseis, it was his steady, rhythmic stride that lulled her to sleep. "It...was all my fault..."

Naruto frowned and shook his head; they would discuss who was to blame later--right now she would rest.

---

A week after they'd left, Jiraiya and Kakashi returned. They said nothing about their absence to anyone but Tsunade, and even then it was only the standard report in. When she'd asked them--kind of twitching, in a voice of forced-calmness--why Naruto and Arashi hadn't returned with them, they'd only shrugged and said, "We never told you we'd bring him back. And I doubt Arashi's gonna come back before he's been able to spend at least a month with Naruto over at the Kazekage's place."

Three weeks after that, the Fourth came back. The village was in uproar--a select few refused to believe it, but almost all were exhilerated, impossibly happy--their Yondaime was back! Any of them old enough to remember the young Hokage that came after Sarutobi were moved to tears at his return; everyone else had heard his legend, and felt as though no harm could befall their village again.

And it was during the speech he was bullied into making (heh), that they got the biggest shock of their _lives. _

"...and I can't express with words how happy I am to be back home in my village," the Fourth concluded, smiling down at his audience from the dias at the Kage Tower. "And as presumptuous (sp) as this may sound, I do have a small favor to ask of Konoha." The villagers roared their approval; the Genin, however, who'd been briefed before-hand on Naruto's lineage, sensed what was going to be said and smirked at once another. "I'll have to ask you to treat my son with a bit more respect." Dead silence met this pronouncement; son? "Ahh, perhaps you don't know him--Uzumaki Naruto? Yes, well, I just thought I'd make clear...that if any of you lay a hand on him again," Konoha's Yellow Flash continued very, very cheerfully, "I'll kill you with less effort than it takes me to jump from this dais."

The Leaf villagers were silent; the Kyuubi no gaki...the one who'd 'taken their leader's life'...the one they'd..._mistreated..._was the Fourth's...son?

And then Kiba and Lee screamed, "WAY TA GO, FOURTH!!!!" at the top of their lungs, and all of Konoha's young ninja joined in the cheering as well. Konohamaru leapt up and down, punching the air victoriously, crying, "That's niisan's dad! That's niisan's dad!" Even the ninja were amused, and some downright approving.

"And Tsunade-hime," Arashi continued happily, turning around to face the Fifth. "Might I make a suggestion? Should the time come to chose a new Hokage...could I volunteer someone?"

She smiled, crossing her arms. "Who ya got in mind?" she asked, without really needing an answer.

"Oh...Just someone I know will make a great Rokudaime. He'll be here soon--he just said he wanted to train up a little more; that he wasn't ready to come back yet...and that when he did, he'd take the title from you one way or another."

**I give all of you permission to flame!! FLAME ALL YOU WANT, DAMMIT!!! I seriously couldn't concentrate on it **_**at all!! **_**But, I'm happy to announce...You know that chapter I said I was working on night and day?!**

**I CAN'T WAIT!!! Next chapter: NARUTO AND HINATA'S FUTURE APPEARANCES!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!**

**Ahh...please forgive the quality of this chapter, I swear it won't happen again...**


	8. Part 8

**A/N: I just know you're gonna hate me for this. That's why I'm saying this here. Umm...please try not to flame, even though this is one of my worse chapters...and short...I'm sorry the ending is so lackluster...and random...and lacking in sense...But I'd actually had this one planned for awhile...Review!!...Please, please don't flame, it's not a great way to leave a fic...It's been fun, guys! Thanks for all your support!**

The villagers stopped to stare at them as they came down the street.

The girl wore a light lavendar kimono with a butterfly obi belt of violet; the kimono itself was intricately designed--purple foxes raced down the sleeves and around the sash line, stitched with a fairy-tale lack of precision. She wore white tabi socks and black vinyl zori sandals, the thongs of which were purple. She walked with her hands hidden inside their opposite sleeve, a small, peaceful smile on her contented face. Her eyes were the same color as her kimono, a pale, light purple; she had two long locks of hair that framed her face like parenthesees ( ), and the rest of her dark hair was pulled into a bun behind her, complete with the short, decorative chopsticks (white, with dark purple design), a few full locks dangling loose.

Beside her strode a beautiful blonde-haired boy with clear blue eyes and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. The boy's attire was less traditional, but almost as customary: over a black, full-length kimono were black hakama pants; he wore white tabi socks and black vinyl zori sandals. Over his black apparel, however, he wore a bright orange haori. The sleeves of his loose-fitting kimono were rolled up to his elbows, revealing white stretch-bandages that wrapped from his shoulders to his hands; there the bandages wrapped around his individual fingers, going as far as his middle knuckles. One arm was tensed at his side, hand clenched into an easy fist--meaning he probably walked like that often--and the other was resting easily on the hilt of the katana swinging at his side. The sheath of said sword was overlarge, so it could be used as a parrying weapon as well as a container for the actual blade.

On his back tied another sword tied to his back (I can't remember the Japanese name for them),the cord from just below the hilt lying across his chest, tying to the sword at the bottom; and stuck in the belt of his kimono was a manriki-gusari (a three-foot-long chain, weighed at both ends; could be used several different ways, a wicked weapon in the hands of a ninja).

Both ex-Konoha nin wore their Leaf bands around their necks (the way Hinata does), boldly displaying the scarred metal.

The two walked soundlessly, eyes trained ahead; one could tell immediately that their senses were on full-alert, for all that they moved so casually.

Make no mistake, the villagers recognized them easily, after a few moments' thought--but they were all afraid to approach them. Actually afraid, and not only because of the Yondaime's threats (though, believe me, that had a big part)--more so because of the threats they couldn't see. They didn't see the senbon hidden in the girl's dark obi--or the speed with which the boy could draw his katana. But all the same, they knew something was there, and kept their distance.

Save a few, of course.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!"

Their eyes flickered to the source of the sound with a trained precision that was almost frightening. A blonde pony-tailed girl stood in the doorway of a familiar flower shop, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Ino-san," Hinata said after a second's hesitation, during which she slipped the razor-edged fan she'd concealed in her hand back into the sleeve of her kimono. "It's good to see you well."

Gone was the stutter--the self-conscious blush, the twisting of the fingers; just warm words of greeting, said with clarity and strength. This did not go unnoticed. "Good to see _me _well?!" Ino sat the flowers rather heavily in their pot on the porch and stomped up to the two. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been? Sakura's been super quiet all year, hardly says a word to anyone! And Sasuke--ever since you left, Naruto, the poor guy's been moodier than ever!" Naruto winced and his gaze met the ground in a humble shamefulness he hadn't shown to anyone in a little over a year. Now Ino looked at Hinata. "And Kiba and Shino were out of their _minds!"_

This did wrench at Hinata's heart; her one regret with following Naruto was being unable to tell her comrades where she was dissapearing to.

There was another moment's silence; in the time that they'd been gone, Naruto and Hinata had learned to stand as still as stone statues, and would slip from time to time and exercise this talent--they did so now. "Well," Ino said, a little uncomfortable now; thinking she'd gone too far. Then she brightened, suddenly remembering something. "Oh!" She gripped them both by the hand and dragged them enthusiastically down the street, chirping, "Come on!" They let themselves be dragged, Hinata with a small smile on her face, Naruto a worried frown. It had been a while since he'd had to concern himself with the thoughts of others--he was his own ninja, following his own shinobi way. But back here, there were expectations of shinobi--some that he didn't like.

And yet, as they were led down the suddenly silent streets, he couldn't help but feel an excited pleasure building inside him, and it was all he could do to contain his steady walk: by the time they'd reached Ichiraku's, Naruto was completely tense and ready to sprint--and if that happened, it'd be a while before anyone caught up to him because after his training his speed rivaled that of Konoha's Green Beast. But Hinata had gasped softly, drawing Naruto to the ramen stand he thought they were going to pass by. He frowned, eyes sweeping over to the unusually crowded stall, and felt all his energy drain from him completely.

They were all there; all of them were there...Laughing together, swapping stories and sharing friendly banter. And as Ino ran to join them, leaving Naruto and his life-partner alone for a moment in the street (still being gawked at by pretty much everyone), it was...a rather lonely experience. Because he was looking in on a relationship he'd left behind--because he'd determined his own selfish aspirations more important than that relationship; than that deep, grounded friendship he'd had with his fellow shinobi. Could they really take him back after that?

Hinata felt his sudden despair, his desolate fear; her expression softened into one of tender concern, and she gripped his hand in her own and squeezed it gently. He blinked, and then smiled, returning the pressure; yes...he still had Hinata. He'd always have Hinata, always, no matter what. Even if she was to be his only precious person, though he doubted that would happen (because no matter what his friends may think of him, he knew he'd always protected him to the end), he'd give all he had to her well-being and her's alone.

He was so absorbed in this rather confusing and foundless flurry of thought, that he didn't notice what was happening before him; more, he noticed, but it didn't really register in his preoccupied mind. There was a spasm of movement, and a sudden cry of, "Naruto--!" and then he was being hugged, arms thrown around him in haste, someone crying into his shoulder, clenching the back of his haori with her fists. "I was so worried, you idiot!" Sakura screamed, voice muffled by Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment (instinct telling him to attack), but he slowly--tentatively, uncertainly--rested his arms around her; the gesture was alien to him with anyone but Hinata...Hinata was being hugged shamelessly by Kiba, and Shino rested a hand on her shoulder, the three of them wordlessly screaming their excitement at being reunited--but it was easy for her comrades to tell to whom Hinata truely belonged; just by the prolonged glances and soft smiles, the laughter hidden in those suddenly expressive eyes, so much brighter and livelier than before.

And then the horse-sized Akamaru was dancing around Naruto, barking and howling, and Kiba and Shikamaru were on either side of him, throwing an arm over his shoulders each, grip unusually fierce and unwilling to be broken; and Naruto found himself relaxing completely--sharing his laughter with the world for the first time since that day he'd had to save Hinata from his old employer--and slowly Naruto's wandering gaze found Sasuke. Wide obsidian eyes locked on almost frightened half-shut cerulean ones. The din died slowly, and Sasuke slid off his stool, making his way to stand before Naruto without his usual scowl; but he certainly wasn't smiling either. And then he took the final step forward and Naruto found himself bracing for a blow--for a blow that never came. Instead, Sasuke slid his arms around him and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"If you ever run away again Naruto...I will hunt you down myself."

Naruto, who'd frozen immediently when Sasuke touched him, relaxed slowly, and smiled. "Yes, Sasuke," he said in the obedient schoolboy tone, not bothering to point out that he hadn't really run away and was in fact chased out. Sasuke scowled, but the tension had been lifted and at that moment everything had somehow clicked into place between Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha gang.

"So, Naruto! You still like ramen?" Kiba smirked, drawing the blonde into the ramen stall.

"Ramen!!" he shouted automatically, punching a fist in the air; everyone laughed collectively--some things just never change. No one seemed to want to let him go--everyone kept reaching a hand out to brush it against his sleeve, or ruffle his hair. Naruto, despite the cautiousness he'd acquired, and his dislike of physical contact with anyone other than his partner, teachers or--he still got a thrill thinking the word--father, he found himself easing back into the comforting familiarity, trying to answer all the questions hurled his way inbetween too-large-mouthfuls of his pork-flavored order.

And then _he _was there.

"Hey, Naruto. Figured you'd be here," came a voice so familiar it actually hurt. Naruto nearly choked on his noodles, and Chouji had to thump him on the back. He spun around, slightly longer blonde hair waving a few spikes in front of his widening blue eyes.

The man in front of him smiled, face reflecting the same painfully hopeful expression; only his was slightly subdued, as he was quite sure who Naruto was, and didn't have the aching fear that it was some kind of trick that Naruto had--not anymore, anyway.

"Iru...Iruka-sensei..." This was the person Naruto had most longed to see while he had been gone. Everyone drew away, smiling expectantly, and Naruto trembled for a moment, eyes suddenly glassy with tears, before he finally cried out and threw himself forward, tackling the brunette with enough efficiency to knock them both backwards out of the ramen stand. "_Iruka-sensei!" _And Naruto, despite his now formidable attire, and more dangerous overal persona, was laughing like mad, happy tears in his eyes as he nuzzled closer to his first sensei, burying his face in the older shinobi's shirt. And Iruka gasped, stumbling back, but recovered swiftly; he smiled tenderly, setting one arm around the boy's shoulders, and the other on his sunshine-yellow spikes.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka smiled. "Long time no--"

But before the man could finish his salutation, he stopped talking abruptly and went rigid. Naruto frowned, and drew back, looking up at him with concern; the man's eyes were wide, his face holding a surprising amount of pain, before they all softened out into an expression of sad unfulfillment and conclusion. His lips formed the words 'Good-bye', and then that soft light in his eyes left the world forever. He fell forward, onto Naruto, who inhaled sharply, staggering with the sudden deadweight. At once, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were at his side, helping him to brace his sensei's body; they set the man down--oblivious to the gathering crowd--and rolled him onto his side. Naruto's eyes widened farther in an insane amount of horror; blood blossomed out across the man's chest, from a gaping hole in his back.

The rest of the Konoha gang gathered around, keeping back except for Neji and Shikamaru. "Byakugan!" Neji said quietly, veins pulsing around his eyes suddenly. He glanced at Iruka and saw immediately that he was dead; the chakra had stopped running throughout his body and was slowly dispersing. But he kept staring, as though if he watched long enough--carefully, without blinking--then this entire ordeal would've been a mistake, that Iruka would sit up with that faint blush and chuckle, that he would apologize for worrying them as it was no big deal...He had the feeling that if he just didn't break his continuous gaze, then Naruto wouldn't have to go through this.

But miracles never do happen when they're needed.

Especially not for demon children.

And from his silence, the way his eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly said all that was needed; this man was dead.

And as horrified as they all were--none of them could look at Naruto.

"Sen...sensei!" Naruto gripped the man--now lying on his back--by the shoulders and shook him. "Sensei! Stop fooling around, dammit, answer me! You _bastard, _don't you _dare die!" _Sakura felt her eyes burn and Sasuke's darkened, as he frowned upon the scene--not in any displeasure, just in overall sympathy that would never be shone through tears. (At least, not in public, anyway.) Hinata took a few steps forward, but Shikamaru held out his arm, shaking his head; this was a moment for Naruto, and Naruto alone. Sasuke seemed to understand this as well, because he stood and touched Sakura on the shoulder. They both joined their friends, watching with strangling feelings their favorite little blonde ninja (who in many aspects was like a little brother to most, big brother depending) cry over the body of the man who'd become as much as a second father to him.

And then without warning his head snapped up, eyes the brightest, purest crimson. The scars on his cheek were thicker, deeper; fangs curved down over his bottom lip, nails grown into sharp claws. He threw back his head and screamed, a deeper voice joining with his in a darkened rage. As they watched, horrified, fascinated, frightened, he crouched onto all fours like some kind of animal. Snarls ripping from his throat, claws digging into the ground, he roared, "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!!"

Hinata shrieked suddenly, throwing herself behind Kiba and Shino. Akamaru stalked in front of them, growling protectively. But the man that suddenly rippled into sight before them, as though stepping from a heathaze, looked no more dangerous than did Ebisu. He simply wore black; black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a black hood pulled up to conceal his black hair and shadow the rest of his face, including his eyes. Even the villagers, however, could sense the killer intent rolling off him in waves, and they scattered, terrified, abandoning their groceries or bags. The man wore also, in a huge contrast against the black, a startlingly bright white, manic smile, stretching altogether far too widely across his face.

"You were inefficient, child," the man said, haunting voice drifting out over the few villagers who'd stayed and the ninja. Hinata whimpered, and Neji stepped closer to her, allowing her to bury herself in his arms. He, too, glared at the man with a look that would've made lesser men quail. Shikamaru caught Chouji's eyes and jerked his head smally. Chouji gave an almost impercetible nod and began to make his way over to the strategist. Just as he reached his side, however, the man chuckled darkly. "None of you shall interfere," he said quietly, holding up an arm and fanning his fingers.

It was like a glass wall had come up in front of them; and try as they might, they couldn't break through it. While they struggled, the man spoke to Naruto; and his voice could be heard clearly even through the barrier.

"You look angry, child," he sneered. "Do you wish to attack?"

Even as he spoke, red chakra began to form a haze around the blonde-haired Genin. It shifted around until it formed a suit around him, complete with two long fox ears and three tails that whipped back and forth. "_I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!" _Naruto screamed, and after those words seemed too far gone for human speech. He snarled again, baring fangs that seemed to have grown larger, and raced forward.

---

When it was finally over, there wasn't much left of Naruto's opponent but a steaming mass of torn and mauled flesh lying in a puddle of blood.

Naruto himself staggered backwards, covered in blood, having sustained heavy damage; but his eyes fell on Iruka and filled with tears again. He shut his eyes, crouching silently in the middle of the dusty road, and rocked back and forth, hugging himself.

_**...I am sorry, kit.**_

Hinata, again, tried to step forward, crying heavily now--but this time stopped of her own volition. The Yondaime was sprinting down the street, looking elated and ready to share some great news with everyone pertaining Tsunade's predecessor. When he arrived, however, and assessed the situation (which took him a few moments) the happiness fell away. And as villagers peered out their windows, they saw him kneel in the blood and grime of a miniature battlefield and draw Naruto into an embrace, concealing him from the view of the rest of the Genin. They saw his arms go around his father in turn, clenching the back of his shirt tightly in his trembling fists.

"He's gone, Dad," Naruto whispered, eyes wide as the concept still hadn't sunken fully in. "And he isn't coming back."

Arashi pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin. "No, Naruto. He isn't."

It would be a long time before the Rokudaime finally got over his sensei's death. Despite witnessing what he was, his friends would back him up throughout the entire long and difficult road to becoming the best; in particular, he and Hinata would get married a few years after his accepting the role of Rokudaime, and Sasuke and Sakura were given the most honorable job a ninja could be given in 'protecting' the Hokage all day--in short, making sure he did nothing stupid, forcing him to eat more than ramen, and trailing him when he snuck out to do something foolish. And yet, he was the greatest Hokage--if not freespirited and easily-provoked--that Konoha had ever seen.

The boyish, whisker-scarred face with an impossibly happy smile would look extremely out-of-place beside the scowling faces of the previous Kages. But it would only serve to make the ones who really cared love him even more.

So no one would get too upset about the orange kage hat. It would take a lot of explaining to the council, though.

_owari_


End file.
